The purpose of this investigation is to study the role of the exfoliative toxin produced by group II phage type staphylococci in the pathogenesis of the scalded skin syndrome. Animals will be immunized with purified exfoliative toxin and neutralization, gel immunodiffusion, and antigen-binding test utilized to quantitate antitoxin activity. Utilizing the antitoxin developed in the first phases of the study, we will attempt to develop a radioimmunoassay for the exfoliative toxin. Finally, it is proposed to attempt to identify a bacteriophage associated with the capacity of specific phage type staphylococci to produce exfoliative toxin. Accomplishment of these methodological goals would then create the potential for further investigation of the pathogenesis of the disease both in the animal model and in humans.